


Carry You

by BlackKatJinx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 1: Strength/Warmth, F/M, Fluff, Hunk Ship Week 2018, Just some Hunk and Allura interactions, Strength, Tumblr Prompt, but honestly could be either platonic or romantic, something cute and simple, the Hallura is there if you squint, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKatJinx/pseuds/BlackKatJinx
Summary: Humans, Allura noted, seemed to enjoy being carried.Allura comes to a new revelation about Hunk and decides to remedy it.





	Carry You

Humans, Allura noted, seemed to enjoy being carried.

Or maybe it was because it was Hunk. More often than not whenever she’s witnessed one of her paladin’s carting around another it was usually him doing the carrying.

Like the time Pidge fell asleep at her laptop and Hunk piggybacked her off to bed.

Or the time Lance barreled towards him after a rough fight against the Galra, only for the yellow paladin to catch him and lift him into the air in a hug.

The time Shiro had been too injured to walk properly and Hunk lifted him over his shoulders to get him out of the danger zone, as if he weighed nothing at all.

The time Keith came down with a very bad cold so Hunk carried him to the infirmary, with little to no objections from the red paladin himself.

There was also the time Coran needed help reaching an access panel that was close to the ceiling and Hunk offered to give him a boost, allowing the older Altaen to sit on his shoulders as he tinkered away.

Even Allura has had the pleasure of being carried by the yellow paladin; When she fell asleep in the lounge one evening and woke up briefly to find herself cradled in his arms, head resting against his shoulder.

She had blushed, stammering an apology, but Hunk only laughed and hugged her closer, the warm sound rumbling from his chest and through her. And although it was a tad embarrassing to be carried around as if she were a small child again, Allura buried her face against him with a sigh. At least she understood why the other paladins didn’t mind. Hunk for all his size and strength was comfortable and warm, strong but gentle. Every inch what the yellow paladin should be.

And yet, throughout it all there is one thing Allura noticed: Hunk was never the one carried.

On one hand it made sense to her. Humans did not seem to have a lot of natural strength; at least nothing like Allura's.

It was because of this that Allura resolved to carry Hunk, at least once.

The first time she did it as a surprise.

It was a quiet day aboard the castleship when she found him in the kitchen one afternoon, working on a new recipe.

“Hello Princess! What are-- _whha!_ ” He started, the words breaking off in a surprised noise when Allura wordlessly wrapped him up in a hug. He even squeaked--yes, _squeaked_!--when she lifted him off the ground. She then proceeded to spin him around the kitchen. Almost identical to how her father used to when she was little.

“A-Allura! What are you doing?!” Hunk yelped.

“Carrying you.” She said, as if that answered everything.

“Why?!?” He asked.

“Why not?” She countered. She was still holding him in the air even though they’d stopped spinning. One of his hands was clutching her shoulder, the other holding a bowl over his head. A bowl which was, thankfully, empty.

“Aren’t I… heavy?” Hunk asked after a moment, brown eyes wide. He glanced briefly towards the ground, his fingers digging into the fabric of her gown.

Allura frowned a little at the question. “Not at all. Is… is that why the other paladins don’t carry you?” She asked, curiosity genuine.

“Kind of.” He trailed off. “I mean have you seen Pidge? Those short arms and little hands wouldn’t be able to lift me!” He laughed, the sound a little awkward.

“Then I shall carry you myself, whenever I can!” Allura declared, expression serious, and gave him a gentle squeeze.

Allura would never admit it, but the bright blush that covered his cheeks before he hid his face behind the mixing bowl was very satisfying.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and simple for Hunk Ship Week. I really just wanted to do something where Hunk gets to be carried and lifted. No injury or anything serious about it, just something happy and a maybe a little fluffy.


End file.
